Story's not over yet
by Sxphyre
Summary: Takes place after the true ending. Ib and Garry start meeting up as planned, but notice at the museum that different people are appearing as portraits. So it appears Guertena's works are still alive. But if Mary's gone... Who's up to this? Full summary in story.
1. The meeting

**This is a continuation of the true ending, and Ib and Garry start meeting up. However, they notice that Guertena's strange paintings are constantly changing with different pictures of people on them. Startled, they figure out that the work Abyss of the Deep, are trapping people and killing them off, one by one. If Mary is gone, who is responsible for this...?**

Ib had a good feeling inside her as she left the museum that day. She would see Gary again. When she arrived home, she went upstairs and plopped on her small bed. It was almost night. But what to do? She got changed, but something fell out of the pocket. It was the candy Garry gave her. She smiled and picked it up, and popped it into her mouth. She smoothed the wrapper out and put it on her dresser. She decided there was nothing better to do, so she went off to sleep.

The next morning, Ib woke up and rubbed her eyes. She got out of bed and went down the stairs. A delicious scent went through her nose. There she saw her mother cooking breakfast. As Ib sat down, her mother put a steaming plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of her. Ib smiled happily and ate her breakfast when her mother's phone rang. Her mom went to get it and Ib continued eating happily. Bacon gone, eggs almost done, her mom came into the room.

"Ib." She said.

"What mom?" Ib said.

"Your friend wants to take you to a cafe to talk to you." She said, "What was his name... oh yes, Gary I believe." Ib dropped her toast. She was going to see Gary again this soon? Her heart pounded in her chest.

"He sounded older than you Ib," Her mom said sternly, "Do you know him?" Ib blinked.

"What do you mean? Of course I know him!" Ib said. She was almost bouncing with excitement in her seat.

"Okay..." Her mom said, "Just to be sure!" She smiled. Ib couldn't wait for that afternoon. She could hardly sit still or listen to any of the prayers at church, and she thought the hour couldn't pass by any more slowly.

"Ib! Time to go!" Her mother called. Ib immediately got up and hurried to the car. After what felt like ages, they arrived at the cafe. Her mom parked and they walked out and into the cafe. There weren't too many people there. Ib scanned the room and found Gary instantly, noting he's about six feet tall and has hair a shade of lavender. He waved to her. Ib was about to run over to him when her mom stopped her.

"Are you sure you know him?" Her mom said, "He might be someone who takes little girls." Ib laughed at the thought. Garry? No way.

"I'm almost ten okay? He's my friend. If something happens, I'll get away." Ib assured.

"Alright," Her mother gulped, "I'll watch you for a few minutes though." Ib didn't care at all. She ran to gary and hugged him.

"Hello, Ib!" He said, putting his arms around her, "I bought you some cakes you might like." He gestured toward the table. She took a seat and he took the other.

"You know Guertena's paintings, correct?" He said, growing more serious. Ib nodded, biting into a sweet cake.

"Well, I went back to the museum yesterday and noticed something." He said. Ib stayed quiet and listened. "There is a painting called the hanging man. Yesterday, there was another painting in its spot. There was a man with black hair with a crimson rose. But I did some research, and... the painting never existed. I looked through all of Guertena's artwork, and this portrait was never there." Ib didn't know what to say to this.

"Maybe the artist is still alive?" She said without thinking.

"He died a little less than fifty years ago... but in this world, where paintings come alive and mannequins walk, that could well be possible." Ib nodded in agreement and bit into her cake.

"You don't have summer school right?" Garry asked. Ib shook her head.

"No. I'm normally pretty bored on weekdays." Ib said.

"Perfect. Lets go to the museum tomorrow. I think we should check this out."

"Yeah. That's a good idea. I want to see the painting too." Ib said. She finished her cake.

"Did you like the cake?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Thanks," She said, "but about Mary... I keep seeing her in my dreams. Do you think she's still alive?" Garry tilted his head.

"Well, she was the painting. And we burned it. So my guess would be no. But we won't know for sure." He replied, "if it's not rude to ask... what are these "dreams" about her?" Ib thought for a second, then said,

"Well, it's like shes chasing me through an endless maze... and no matter what I do... She always ends up getting to me and makes me the painting, while she goes to the real world..." Gary's expression changed. His eyes were full of sorrow.

"Even if it come to that, or even the end, I won't let that happen to you." He said and smiled, "I'll be here for you." Ib tried to swallow a lump in her throat, but it wouldnt go. What if it did come to that? What if Garry... Died so she could live? If that happened... Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Ib? Are you okay?" Garry said, eyes worried. Ib blinked the tears away.

"It's nothing." Ib said. She shook the thought out of her head. It wouldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen. After she left the cafe and said goodbye to Garry, she looked forward to the next day.


	2. The museum

**Hi! I'm back with chapter 2! Feel free to give criticism, or anything of that. Thanks!**

"You want to go back to the museum?" Her mother said, surprised.

"Yeah, but this time with Garry. We want to look at some... new portraits." Ib said, being careful.

"Fair enough."

Ib waited through the drive and thought. _I wonder what is going on..._ Before she knew it, she arrived at the museum. Garry was waiting at the entrance and waved. She and her mother came.

"I'll be gone for a good four hours," Her mom said, "So take care of her and explore the museum." She smiled.

"Don't worry." Garry said. Ib and Garry walked in the museum, and Ib's mom left to the car.

"So where is this portrait?" Ib asked Garry.

"Just keep walking." Garry said. They turned a corner and went down then turned again. Down the hallway, and turning again to the left.

"What the-?" Garry said, as there was a different painting. There was a lady with auburn hair and she was holding a green rose. She looked like she was asleep.

"I swear that wasn't there yesterday." Garry exclaimed.

"I believe you." Ib said, thinking, "I think these people died because their still getting killed by Guertena's works... Because... If one of us died there, then... wouldn't we be in the portrait?" Ib asked.

"That does make sense... but, I thought we destroyed Mary. I thought this alternate world didn't exist anymore." Garry said, "Who knows." They moved on and were before "Fabricated World".

"Ugh... Just looking at that painting makes me shiver. I don't want to go back there." Garry said.

"If we had to to go save another person... would you?" Ib asked. Garry paused for a moment.

"I suppose. Because if one person dies from it, it'll just keep going." Garry replied. Ib nodded and looked at the painting.

"Just like I remember it. The darkness, the sadness..." Ib continued. Ib and Garry stood there for what felt like ages, remembering their traumatizing experience. But the museum was strangely silent.

"Garry..." Ib broke the silence.

"Huh" Garry said.

"Is it happening again...?" Ib asked. Garry's eyes widened. He listened for sound. He heard footsteps. They both froze. Ib put her hand in Garry's. He held it tight. They took a few steps, listening closely, and continued on. Right then, Ib saw a picture that make her scream.

"Ib! Are you okay?"Garry asked.

"L-look..." She pointed to the picture. Slowly, Garry turned around. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

There, on the wall before them, was a painting of a girl with long blond hair and had on a nice green dress. It was Mary. But one thing: her eyes were gouged out and her mouth was leaking blood. Knife in one hand, her arms looked like they were going to reach out of the painting and strangle someone. Garry took a step back. He held Ib's hand tightly and walked away. He froze when he heard what sounded like someone hitting the wall. He turned around. There was text written in red ink beside the painting.

ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS PLAY...

It read. He shook his head and laid his fist on the wall.

"No Mary. Be quiet." ... ... There was a silence. Suddenly, there was a crash. Ib and Garry flipped around. Mary's arms were coming out of the painting, followed by her head. It sounded like she was breathing hard. She let out a scream and the painting came off of the wall.

"AIEEEE! Ib, run!" He grabbed her wrist and ran as fast as he could. The painting had a knife in hand. It started chasing them. It slashed at Ib, who was a tad more behind than Garry. Ib screamed in pain as a cut appeared on her ankle.

"IB!" Garry said, and swept her off her feet. He carried her and ran whichever way there was to run. He accidentally bumped into the Fabricated world painting, and it collapsed on Mary, and a secret passage was revealed.

"Le...bu...si...ug..." Mary spoke. It's head broke the canvas, and she was loose. Garry screamed once more and jumped into the secret passage. He ran as far as his legs would take him. Through the passage, there was a room with three doors. He opened the closest one and went in, and slammed the door behind him.

"They...*pant pant* can't open...*pant pant* doors right Ib?" There was no reply.

"Ib? IB!" He looked down at the pale girl in his arms.

"No Ib..." He put her down and inspected the cut on her ankle. It was pretty deep. He noticed there was a small amount of blood on his pants and the floor too. He reached in his pocket and took out her handkerchief. He had forgotten to give it back to her the other day. He wrapped it around her ankle and tightened it. Hopefully that would stop the bleeding. He held her hand a checked for a pulse. He gave a sigh of relief when he felt one. Ib opened her eyes.

"Ib! You're alright. Thank goodness." He grinned at her.

"That was scary..." She said, "And... where are we?" She asked.

"I honestly have no idea." He cracked open the door. There was nothing to be found. He opened it, and said to Ib,

"Although your wounded... I think its best to stay together. If we got separated... I don't even want to know." Ib nodded and got up to her feet. It stung when she walked, but it was better than being away from Garry. Garry opened the door, hand in hand with Ib, and continued to where they came from. The passage was sealed shut, and written in red was:

THERE'S NO GOING BACK

A silence filled the room.

"Uh oh." Garry said. He turned around and eyed the three doors. He tried the one he came out of, but it was locked. He tried another, and it opened. Inside was two bookshelves, a painting, and a stool. He read the title of the painting: "Trapped" The painting was of two people in a labyrinth with no way out. Just when Garry was about to move on, Ib noticed something.

"What's that latch there?" Garry turned around and saw a barely visible latch.

"Nice going Ib." He said. He grabbed the painting and took it off the wall. He opened a small passageway and put his arm inside. He felt something smooth and cold. He pulled it out.

"A key." He said and put it in his pocket. He went out the door and tried it on one of the doors. It opened. There was a light blue vase with water in it, and a single purple rose with fifteen petals.

"I guess we're sharing this one, Ib." Garry said, taking the rose.

"Oh no. This is just like last time. But we made it out last time right? We can do it again."

**Hey, I'm trying to make the chapters longer... if you want more chapters sooner then leave a comment and/or add to favorites. Thanks for reading guys.**


	3. Too close to death

**Hi! I'm really bored today, so two chapters in one day. :3 Thanks so much for reviewing and following. I might even post a third chapter today if you guys are good. ^.^ Or if I get too bored.**

Garry gave Ib the rose to hold onto. Next to the table with the vase the rose had been in, there was a door. Ib took Garry's hand as they entered the door. It was dark in the room except for an oil lamp barely illuminating the table it was sitting on.

"I guess we take this?" Garry said and picked up the small oil lamp.

"Something tells me this is the wrong way. Can we go back?" Ib asked.

"Um, sure." Garry said as they made their way to the door. He twisted the knob, but it wouldn't open.

"Looks like we can't now," Garry said. They continued down the hall, and at the end there was a big painting. It was too dark to read the title, so Garry put the oil lamp closer to take a look.

"The Minotaur. 1665. There was a myth that the Greeks locked people into a maze, alone with a vicious beast. Guertena has made this into a reality." Garry read. He looked up at the picture, and gasped. There were two people running from a beast with a crazed look in its eye. No, it wasn't him and Ib, but it was the people from the gallery. The girl with the green rose, and the guy with the crimson rose. They were gripping their roses tightly and running for their lives.

"Isn't that..." Ib started to say.

"It is." Garry said, and took her hand. Just when they took a step forward, they heard a low growl. Both froze, and eyed each other. Frightened, they both walked quickly around the corner, then turned left, then right, then straight, then left again. Then Garry got it. They were living in a nightmare, a myth the Ancient Greeks made up. This was the recreation that Guertena had made.

"This is a maze. Here, just keep your hand on the right side, and we'll get out." Garry said. Ib nodded and put her right hand on the wall. They walked for what seemed like ages, and then heard another growl, but louder. At that moment there was the sound of glass shattering, and a roar. Ib and Garry let out a scream and ran as fast as their feet would take them. They could hear something big come through the maze, and they didn't want to see it. Running every which way, hand in hand, Ib and Garry made their way through the maze. Finally, they found a long hall with a door at the end.

"Hurry!" Garry said and ran. However, he dropped the small oil lamp in the process. Garry squeezed Ib's hand.

"Just keep going!" He told her and ran down the hall. He finally felt a door in front of him, and felt for the knob. He found the knob and swung open the door. They quickly entered and shut it. The light blinded them, but they were thankful to get out of that maze. Slowly, their eyes adjusted to the light. Garry looked around, and there were a few bookshelves, a vase, and a table with a key on it. He grabbed the key and slid it in his pocket.

"Hey Ib, did we lose any petals? I don't feel anything." Garry said. Ib looked down at her left hand, and then gasped in horror.

"What is it?" Garry said.

"I...I think I dropped it." She said quietly.

"Oh no..." Garry said.

"But I'm pretty sure I dropped it not too long after you dropped the oil lamp." Ib told him, and she was confident they could recover it as easily as they lost it. Garry nodded, took her hand, and opened the door. Their eyes adjusted to the dark, and they moved along, clinging to each other. But along that hall, they got to where the maze started.

"It's not here..." Garry said, alarmed. They heard a grunt somewhere nearby, and a thought struck Garry: _The minotaur must've taken the rose!_ There were footsteps, to what sounded like a trot.

"Hurry, Ib. Before he gets too far." He said. Ib took the lead this time, like she knew exactly where she was going. Following the sound, it wasn't too hard to figure out which way to go. They approached a corner in the maze, and from the side they could see a painting on the wall. But this painting looked tattered, like something cracked it apart.

"Stay here Ib." Garry said, "I'll go get that rose." Nervous, he walked around the corner. There was a roar followed by Garry's cries. Ib, startled, acted fast and went to the blank picture. She teared it down and ripped it apart. At that moment, there was a stabbing pain in her leg, and then her chest. It hurt so bad, she couldn't stand. She sat by the shredded painting when Garry emerged from the darkness. He was crawling, and his coat was in tatters.

"I... I got it." He was barely audible. The rose had three petals left.

"Let's go..." He said, trying to get to his feet. The two held on to each other for support, and made their way through what was left of the maze. They approached the hallway with the door and the smashed oil lamp. They were both exhausted just from walking. Clinging to each other, they made it down the hall and into the room. Ib took the rose and put it carefully into the vase. They both collapsed on the ground, starting to feel better by the second. Garry tuned towards Ib.

"Thanks for saving me back there." He said and smiled. Ib smiled back.

"You're the one who saved us both." she said. After about a minute, Ib and Garry were back in shape. Ib got to her feet and took the rose from the vase. She counted all fifteen petals, and felt relieved. Garry got up and scratched his head.

"I don't see a door here... what's this key for?" Gary questioned.

"It's probably for the third door that's locked back there." Ib pointed out.

"Oh. That makes sense. Let's get going." The two of them made it back through the maze, and surprisingly, the door wasn't locked like it was before. They entered the room with the three doors. Garry put the key in the lock and tuned it. It opened. It looked different than the first time they were in there. The painting he moved before was in shreds, and one of the bookcases and the stool was toppled over. Ib looked at the bookshelf for anything that caught her eye. She saw a book titled _The Minotaur: The Greek Myth. _

_The king of Greece wanted a way to punish the unworthy and sacrifice to the gods. _

_He took two of the country's most ferocious beasts and put them in the basement of the palace._

_After two years of no one going down there, he sent a slave down to check if they were dead._

_But the slave never returned._

_He wanted to check it out for himself. He went down the steps and into the catacombs of the palace._

_It was the worst mistake he had ever made._

_The two creatures had collided, and made the minotaur. _

_No one ever went down there to see the kings ripped up flesh and blood down there._

_When a brave knight slayed the minotaur, Greece celebrated._

_But that night he was gone._

Ib finished reading the Myth with Garry and put it back on the shelf.

"So we destroyed the minotaur... Will we be... gone?" She said slowly.

"I wouldn't let that happen to you Ib." Garry said. That moment, Ib felt much safer and gave Garry a hug. Garry put his arms around her and closed his eyes. Garry got up and looked around the room.

"Here we go." He moved the bookshelf to the right and found a door.

"Let's get going Ib." Ib smiled and nodded.

**This chapter was kind of a drag for me. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so tough for me. Favorite, follow, or review for chapter three tonight! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Ali

**No reviews but I got bored. XD I'll try to make this chapter reeeeaaaly long. Yup.**

Hand in hand, Ib and Garry entered the door. They both gasped in astonishment. Slouched on the ground, was the lady in the painting. Aburn hair and a green rose without petals in hand. She appeared to be sleeping, and there were green petals scattered all over the ground. Next to her was a girl, no older than Garry, with purple hair and a black rose in hand. She was breathing hard and her rose had two petals left.

"You can't be one of Guertena's paintings... Her rose lost its petals..." Garry thought aloud.

"Help... me..." The girl said in a raspy voice.

"I don't think we should take her," Ib said, looking up at Garry, "Who knows what could happen."

"You're right Ib," Garry said.

"You won't... find the key... to the door if...you don't help me..." The girl said. Garry eyed the door on the other side of the room. He walked over and turned the knob. Nothing happened. Ib looked around a bit, under tables and in book shelves, but there was no key to be found.

"Okay." Garry said and looked at the girl,"So if we help you, you'll give us the key?"

"Yes... I'm pretty sure I made that clear," She said. Garry looked towards Ib.

"Sorry Ib... there not much of another option." He said. Ib nodded.

"Yeah. We don't have to take her though, right?" Ib said.

"I hope not.." Garry said. He turned to the girl, "Here, give me your rose." Her arm trembled as she lifted it. Garry took it from her hand and walked over to the vase on the other side of the room. He placed it in, and twenty black petals grew on. The girl got up behind him. He took the rose from the vase and gave it to her. She took the rose and placed it carefully in her pocket. She took off her shoe, got the key, and opened the door.

"Um, what's your name?" She asked, "I'm Ali."

"I'm Garry."

"I'm Ib." Ali looked at Ib, and then Garry, then smiled.

"Nice to meet you two." They entered a large room with two doors. Garry tried one and it was unlocked. There was a big painting, titled, Rules of the Museum. There were people trying to go out the door, and shadows creeping up on them.

"Hmm..." Garry said, reading the caption, "Rules of the museum: 1. You may not leave. 2. You cannot leave. 3. You WILL NOT leave." He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah right. We'll get out of this place, right Ib?" She put a slight smile on her face and said,

"Yeah. And we'll stop the whoever, or whatever is killing people here..." She said. Ali smiled.

"It might not be as easy as you think. I've been trapped here for four years." Ali said, "I haven't gotten out yet."

"We'll be sure to get you out!" Ib said cheerfully. They went back through the door and a painting caught Garry's eye.

"The flower of Jealousy..." He read, and noticed what was going to happen.

"Ib! Over here!" Garry put out his hand to pull Ib to his side, but Ali was closer and pulled her to her own side.

"Careful Ib," She said. Ib knew this would happen again. Here she was with a stranger and on the other side a dear friend. Following the same routine, Ib and Ali went to the door Garry hadn't opened yet. It was unlocked.

**(I am now doing POVs because they are split up)**

**Ib**

The door opened. It wasn't the same storage room as before, but there was a stack of boxes at one side of the room. Ib knew nothing could really break the vines, so she skipped the boxes.

"Hey, Ib... do you think something in one of these boxes could be useful?" Ali asked, eyeing the boxes. Oh no. Ib felt that this was like reliving her nightmare with Mary.

"Like what?" Ib said, hoping she didn't say a knife.

"I don't know... But I think we should look. What if there's a key or something in here we need?" Ib shrugged and wanted to ask Garry if she should trust her. She turned around to go out the other door, but it was locked. She sighed. Typical. She went to the door on the other side of the room, and that was locked too.

"Alright. Let's look for the key in these boxes." Ib said.

Ib dug through the boxes, looking for useful stuff and hopefully the key. There were parts from a printer, a ball of yarn, a few books, but no key.

"Ali, have you found anything?" Ib asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Yeah. I found some string. That might be useful." Ali said, putting the string in her pocket, "Oh look! Here's a pack of tissues!"

"Ali, we can't take everything we find. We need to find that key!" Ib took a step, but tripped over a smaller box. She put her arms forward to catch herself, and ended up pushing the box Ali was digging through forward. Under it was the key.

"Nice going Ib!" She said, picking up the key. Ali helped Ib up from the heap of stuff, and they made their way to the door. The key had a perfect fit. Ali turned it and it clicked open. This room was bare, with a single door at the end. There was some text on the door.

"Where's the key?" Ib read. "I don't see a key here. It's probably in the other room."

"I told you!" Ali said, heading back for the other door. It didn't open.

"Wha-?" Ali said nervously, and twisted harder. Suddenly, the walls started coming in.

"Do you have a key?!" Ib yelled at Ali.

"I don't! I swear!" Ali said, "Looks like we're going to die." The walls were coming in closer. Ib ran up to the door and turned the knob. It was still locked.

"I'm sorry..." Ib said, "I said we would get you out, but this looks like the end for both of us." The walls came closer, and Ib just gave in. She hoped with all her might that Garry was okay, and he would make it out safely.

"I'm really sorry..." Ib said and closed her eyes. She was sorry for Ali, who would probably never get out of this place, and Garry, because he would have to leave this place alone. She put her hand in her pocket, but she felt her rose wasn't in there. She hoped Garry had it, safe and sound. But what if Garry was in the same trap? What if he was dying too? Ib couldn't bear that... Without warning, Ali took Ib's head and banged it against the wall, and she went unconscious. Carrying her, she drew a key out of her pocket, opened the door, and left the room.

**Garry**

Garry hated the idea of Ib going with some stranger, but it was how it was. Especially that time with Mary before. He noticed he had their rose in his pocket, and wondered if the rose was still alive, would Ib still be alive even if the worst came to her? He hoped so and tightened his grip on the rose. He would keep this rose safe. He went back into the room, and noticed they didn't do much of anything in there but read the painting. So he looked at the bookshelves, but nothing caught his eye. He inspected closer to the painting, and figured it could come off the wall. He pulled it off, and there was a door behind it. Of course. Only Ib could recognise these things.

He went through the door and looked around. There were bookshelves everywhere, and a door at the end. He tried the knob. It was locked, like he expected. It was never easy to do anything in this twisted place. He inspected the shelves, perfectly aligned with various books. However, on one shelf, a book caught his eye. He pulled out a book, titled "Demons and Witches"

_"Demons" feed on human souls._

_But "Demons" are without physical form, so they cannot kill._

_"Witches" offer souls to "demons"._

_In return, "demons" give "witches" magic. _

_A human who makes a pact with a "demon" is referred to as a "witch"  
_

Garry wondered why there was a book like this in a museum. Was this real or fictional? He went to another shelf and saw some newspaper clippings. The date was rubbed off.

_Guertena murdered in car crash_

_No one knows what really happened, _

_except that Guertena is dead._

_His wife died beside him in this accident._

_However, his seven year old daughter has been_

_missing ever since the accident._

The rest was too messy to read. He put them back where they were, and looked around some more. On one shelf, there was a book jutting out unlike all the others. The book had no title, and there was no words when Garry flipped through the pages. Confused, he put the book back on the shelf and pushed it in. There was a sound, and the door was unlocked. He opened the door, and looked around the room. There was medication of all types. Over-the-counter drugs, rubbing alcohol, bandages, and crutches. _What is this?_ Garry wondered, and found a peculiar bottle on the shelf. It was filled with a bubbling liquid. He didn't touch it, because, of course, he didn't know what it was. There were no doors or secret passages, so Garry left the way he came in. But when he entered the room with books, Ib was on the ground, not moving, or breathing.

**Ib**

Ib awoke and couldn't move her wrists or ankles. She opened her eyes, and she was in a room that was completely white. Her hands and ankles were tied up. Ib thought she had died in that other room back there. What was happening? Ali came before her.

"Ali! What happened? How come we're still alive? Could you untie me?" Ib said, desperate. Ali smiled and started laughing.

"You don't get it do you?" Ali said, "I have a secret. I want something, so I'll have to kill you." Ib was extremely bewildered.

"Well, if you wanted to kill me, why didn't you leave me in that room?" Ib said, not feeling a bit afraid.

"If I did leave you in that room, you still wouldn't of died, no matter how hard it would smash you, no matter how many pieces you were torn into." Ali said, and started pacing in front of Ib, "Simply because, your rose hasn't withered. Now, I know how much you care for and love your friend, Garry."

"Don't touch Garry!" Ib cried, "Do anything to me, kill me, whatever you want! Just don't touch Garry..."

"I'd love to..." Ali said, "If you had your rose. But it doesn't matter, you two only share one rose. It's hitting two birds with one stone. You two are one life unit." She took out her own rose, and bit a petal off. She licked the rose's petals and bit all of them off.

"Wonder why I'm not screaming in pain? This is all my work. People need to realize how fragile life is." She threw the stem to the ground.

"Also... Garry thinks you're dead right now." Ali said, and Ib's eyes widened in fear.

**Garry**

No. It couldn't be. But it had to be. Ib was on the floor before Garry, not breathing. She was dead. She couldn't be.

"Ib!" Garry said, and shook her, "Wake up! Please, move, do something! Anything!" There was something hot in his eye. He rubbed his eye, and tears came streaming down. He quickly took out the rose from his pocket, and counted the petals.

"Fifteen petals. The rose is fine! What happened?" Why did he let this happen to her? Did the rose not work? He ripped a petal from the rose. There was a sharp pain in his chest. But the girl before him did not stir.

* * *

**Poor Garry... Ib is alive, but is soon going to be murdered. And Garry will be gone if Ib is gone. They either make it out together or they die together. Favorite, follow, and comment for the next chapter sooner!**


	5. Discoveries

**Hey, you're probably wondering if this is a crossover with witch's house, and the answer is NO. Ali is not related to Ellen, and Alli is not Ellen. But my story definitely does use some of the same aspects, like the book Garry read about Demons and Witches was from the Witch's house.**

**Ib**

Ali laughed at Ib. Ib didn't know what to think. Was Garry dying? What was happening?

"Can you take me to Garry?" Ib asked, something formulating in her head, "You know, just to see him one last time?"

"Oh sure. Whatever you'd like." Ali said, untieing Ib and leading her down a hall. The doors didn't need keys; Ali just opened them without solving anything needed. After a bit of walking, there was a strange bridge. Ib grabbed the railing, and looked down. Garry was kneeled over a girl. But the girl wasn't her. Blond hair, blue eyes, he was kneeled over Mary. Or her corpse. Ib was sad, but she couldn't absorb that this here, was Garry.

"What have you done to him?" She stammered.

"Nothing at all... It just appears he doesn't care for you anymore." Ali said.

"No... NO! Garry!" She threw a fist at Ali and ran down the stairs. She caught Ali off guard, and Ali had to recover a bit of shock. Ali realized what just happened, then charged after Ib.

**Garry**

Eyes wet, he picked up her body and put her down on a couch.

"Ib..." He said, "Hm?" His tears cleared up, and noticed something. Where was her handkerchief? Had she taken it off of her ankle and into her pocket? He checked her pockets, but they were both empty. He took a closer look at her ankle, where she was cut by the pallette knife. But there wasn't even a mark. This couldn't be Ib. He took a sigh of relief, and slapped the dumb corpse.

"Geez," He said to himself, "The museum has some bad stuff, but this? This is just too much."

"Garry!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Ib!" Garry said, relieved, "You're safe!" He gave her a tight hug. Suddenly, there was a scream, and they ran out the door. Ali was on their heels. _Too much running,_ Garry thought to himself, and wished he didn't have to run so much. But now there was only two things that mattered, Ib, and the rose. But there was a dead end. But next to him, was the bottle with the bubbling liquid. He acted fast and grabbed the bottle and threw it at Ali with all his might. It shattered on contact with her skin, and the strange liquid sunk into her arm. She looked startled and took a step back.

"Mommy... I just want you back..." she mumbled and fell to the ground. She looked as if she was dissolving into the floor, and after a minute she was gone. Breathing hard, Ib and Garry quickly left the room. They took a step out, but there was a loud crash. Garry turned around and opened the door. One of the shelves with glass bottles of medicine had fallen, revealing a secret passage.

"Garry... Ali tied me up and said she would kill us... Do you think she'll come back for us?" Ib said quietly, hugging Garry's arm.

"I'm not sure... but I hope we get out of this mess." Garry said, patting her head, "Now, lets get through here..." Following after Ib, Garry crawled through the hole.

**Neutral POV; They are together now.**

The room was what looked like a library, many many shelves and books, couches, and a simple door to the right.

"Might as well take a rest." Garry said, "Take a look around and browse, Ib." Ib smiled at the thought: No running from any crazed painting, or human for that matter. No more thinking about what they did to Mary and who was behind this. She looked at the shelves, and read a few of the books. She just wanted to stay in this room and not worry about anything else anymore. She turned around, and saw a whole shelf filled with books on magic. She looked at it curiously, and decided to ask Garry.

"Garry?" Silence.

"Garry?"

"Huh? Oh, what Ib?"

"Do you think this is real?" She drew a book from the shelf, _The Theory of Magic_ and showed it to him. He looked at it curiously and inspected the pages. Garry took some interest in the book and started reading parts of it.

"What do you think?" Ib said, looking up.

"Well... I honestly don't know. The only way to find out it test some of these spells and stuff." He said, and flipped a page.

"What are you reading?" Ib asked. He smiled and kneeled down to show Ib the part of the book he was reading.

"What's that word?" Ib said, and pointed to the heading of the page.

"Alchemy... There's some rather interesting information in this book..."

"What does 'Alchemy' mean?"

"To put it in simple words, changing something into a completely different form. Like turning a rock into a bar of gold."

"Wow..." Garry seemed enveloped in the book, so Ib decided not to bother him more. She looked back at the shelf, and picked up a book titled, _Spells and Potions_. Right when she opened it, Garry broke the silence.

"This is weird..." He said.

"What?" Ib asked, curious.

"There's no publishing date or city... or even a copyright... and it doesn't say who wrote it." Garry said, inspecting the book.

"That's weird." Ib said, continuing on to her own book. She opened it, and there was a navigation page at the front. One section was labeled "Spells" and the other "Potions". She looked at the names of the spells. _Revive spell, ? spell, Wither spell, Paper spell..._ she couldn't be sure if they worked, or what they did just by the name. She then looked at the potions. _? Potion, Gil potion, Faith potion, Love potion...Love potion._ She was curious about the love potion. She once read a story about a witch who used a love potion on a prince. Page 237. She flipped the pages until she got there, and read under the heading, "Love potion"

_This formula will not work unless there is pure hatred _

_between the two sharing this potion._

* * *

_The eye of a dove, a leaf of a tree, a hair of an_

_angel the feather of a peacock. A tear of someone,_

_who's never been loved, and a page of a love story_

_that's never been read._

What was this? Ib was confused. Everyone was loved. Every love story has been read at least once. And... do angels exist? She wondered. She put the book back on the shelf for the time being, and sat on the couch. She looked to see what Garry was doing. He was leaning against the wall and was still reading that book she had brought up. She looked back at the shelf, and saw a strangely large book. It was extremely thick and it looked like it had thousands of pages. She took it out, and it was surprisingly light. Why was this? She tried to open it to a random page, but she couldn't. Were the pages glued together? She just opened the cover, to see it was a hollow box with another book inside. Puzzled, Ib took the book in the book (or box if you'd rather call it that). It was a thick book, about two hundred pages, and it was locked tightly shut with a secure lock. Ib rubbed the lock with her finger, curious what this book was about. Suddenly, there was a clang against the floor.

"Ah-!" Garry said, startled. It appeared a small metal key had fallen out of his book.

"Garry, can I see that?" Ib asked.

"Sure." Garry leaned over, picked up the key, and gave it to her.

"What's that you got?" He asked, eyeing the strange box-book thing.

"I really don't know, I took it off the shelf, but it wasn't really a book, but there was a book inside of it." Ib said, proceeding to unlock the lock. It didn't budge, and she got a bit frustrated.

"Garry, could you help a little?" She asked and handed him the key.

"What's this?" He looked and took the key, and inspected the lock.

"Here we go..." He said and he fiddled with it. There was a sudden click and the lock opened up. Ib opened the cover and read, Garry peering over her shoulder.

_How I hate her. Why didn't daddy paint me for a change, than other people? Didn't he love me? He musn't of. He painted a girl who looked much more pretty than me, and I wished so much to be her. Someone he loved enough to paint. But he never painted mommy either. I felt bad for her. They were married and he never showed any affection to her. But it was that one day... Daddy was going on a World Tour to show off his art. We went everywhere! Hot places, cold places, dry places, even places where it rained all year! But daddy never wanted to do anything fun with me and mommy. When we finally got back to our hometown, we were casually driving home, and some car started driving really fast, and whammed right into us! It was really scary. Glass was going everywhere. I wasn't hurt, but I think Mommy and Daddy were. I called for them but they didn't answer. A little after that, those cars with flashy lights came. They took Mommy and Daddy out of the car. I didn't know what was happening. The police told me that Mommy and Daddy were gone. I could never talk to them again. I couldn't-I wouldn't take this in. So I just went right back in the car and sat. I didn't want them to go. But then a voice came into my head. _

_Hello._

_I was scared._

_Do you want to see your Mommy and Daddy again?_

_I nodded._

_Look behind that painting. _

_I didn't want to touch the painting. It was a painting of that perfect girl. I looked behind it, and there was a sharp blade._

_Feed me._

_For some reason, I knew exactly what to do. I hopped out of the car, eyes low, and approached the two policemen._

_I'm sorry young lady, but I don't think they'll make it..._

_I rose the blade over my head and hit him as hard as I could. Red liquid started coming from his head, and wherever I stabbed. I liked that liquid. The other man got out a gun, and pulled the trigger. I don't really know what happened after that. I didn't know what I said. But I didn't get hurt. I hit him with the blade, too. There was more red liquid. I was happy now, and I skipped back to the car. But the painting was still there. And then the voice came back._

_Thank you._

_It then lead me to adlfjewiog and paoienlskdnf lk nskdaloin. lkdweosifjnes koeiej eisofknsend._

The rest of the page was smudged and scribbled over.

"Guertena had a daughter?" Garry said, mystified, "I never heard anything of it."

"Isn't Mary his daughter?" Ib asked.

"Mary is a creation of Guertena's, and therefore he is her creator, and supposedly referred to her father." Garry explained, " But I never knew he had a real daughter... I wonder if she's still alive. Ib, I think we'd better put this back. Who knows who'll come looking for it."

"Yeah..." Ib said, but she was anxious to learn more about this. Garry put the lock on the book, and locked it. He carefully placed it in the box and closed the lid. He put the 'book' back on the shelf where it was. He got the key and slid it into the other book he was reading, and put that on the shelf too. He hoped whoever owned this... or found it somewhere, would not notice that they were there. Ib realized how tired she was and she felt a bit dizzy. She fell back and the last thing she saw was Garry's face.

* * *

**Heyy! This chapter was fun to wright, making a small connection to Witch's house. If you don't like it and you think it's coming to be not as much Ib but more witch's house, please do tell me. But so far I think I'm doing OK. Review! Please! And/or favorite and follow if you haven't already yet.**

**~Peace off!**


	6. Six rooms

**Hi! Time to update on this hot, summer day... Happy fourth of July though!**

Ib opened her eyes, and Ali was before her. The deep purple rose was in her pale, trembling hand, and Garry wasn't in sight.

"Ib, how foolish of you.." Ali said, smiling a wicked smile. She took a knife from her pocket. Ib's eyes widened. It wasn't just any knife, it was _the_ knife. The knife Mary almost killed Garry and her with. She immediately got up and ran to the nearest door. Thankfully it was unlocked, but Ib regretted entering and gasped. Pinned to the wall in handcuffs was Garry, head limp, a black hole in his chest, and stab wounds on his face and neck.

"Garry! No... GARRY!" She screamed and ran to the corpse pinned on the wall. She hugged his shins, which was the only part of his body she could reach, and cried into them. She got her shirt and the tips of Garry's pants wet.

"Garry..." She mumbled in a mess of tears, "Don't leave! I don't want you to leave! Please stay..."

There was a sound of skin being punctured. Ib heard it before she felt it. She felt the blood leaking from the wound in her back. Another stab. One after another. Her shirt was soaked with blood. But Ib didn't care. She kept clinging to Garry's lifeless body and crying.

"I don't care what happens to the world... I just want to be with Garry..." She sobbed. Suddenly, there was a sharp fatal pain in her head. She felt the blood leak out of her head, and it dripped onto her face. Her grip loosened on Garry, and the child crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Ib awoke with a start, extremely uncomfortable. She felt very hot, kind of feverish, her hands were sweaty, and she had a headache. They were still in the library.

"Ib! Are you alright?" Garry asked, worried, "You were calling my name when you were asleep..."

"I had another nightmare..." Ib said slowly.

"Do you want to tell me?" Garry asked, "It's said that nightmares go away if you tell them to someone."

"Okay..." Ib said, prepared to let everything out to Garry.

"Well, Ali was there... she got out a knife... I ran into the closest room, but... but..." Ib started.

"Yeah? Take a deep breath." Garry said. Ib took a ragged breath, and continued.

"You were pinned to the wall, and you had blood all over you... y-you... were d-dead..." Ib said with a shaky breath. Garry looked a bit surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Then Ali came in with her knife... and then she... sh-she... stabbed me..." Ib continued. She gave Garry a look which read, "I'm done", and he began to speak, but then shut his mouth. Then he spoke.

"My... what a terrible nightmare for a child so young to have..." Garry said. Ib suddenly felt a little better that Garry was with her, and threw her arms around him, tears wetting his coat.

"I...*sniff* don't want you to leave..." She said. He put his arm around her and patted her back.

"I promise, we'll make it out alive Ib... I'll do all in my power to keep both of us safe..." Garry said, and his eyes were beginning to tear up. He blinked them away, and Ib let go and sat back down. Garry stood up, looked around, and offered his hand to Ib.

"Shall we get going?" He asked, and Ib nodded and took his hand. She got up, and they went through the door. This room was quite large, it had seven doors, and on one of the doors there was a giant lock.

FIND THE SIX KEYS AND YOU SHALL PROCEED

It read.

"Alright. This won't be too hard... I hope." Garry said as they went through the first door. There were lips on the wall, and many bookshelves. There was a case, and there was a purple rose in it.

"Garry, don't you have the rose?" Ib asked.

"Yeah, I-" He felt in his pocket, "...don't." The lips started talking.

"Feed me... or I might just have to eat this pretty flower..." Ib remembered last time how she gave him the wooden apple. But she didn't see any trees or fruit here. There were only books.

"Ib, to be honest, I have no idea what to do. Do you have anything?" He said in a panic. Ib was deep in thought. If it feasted on a wooden apple... what about a picture of food?

"Garry! Look through the books for a picture of food!" Ib said, and she started picking random books from the shelves and scanned them.

"Whatever you say!" Garry said, and started ripping books from the shelf. Garry felt helpless. Their lives were on the line here! How could Ib stay so calm? He threw books off the shelves he had already looked at. The lips moved, and a petal from the rose was gone. There was a pain in Garry's chest and Ib's leg. They both cried out at the same time, but didn't let it bother them. Ib threw the books down helplessly and tried her best not to act hysterical. Garry scanned the last book on his shelf, and found nothing, so he proceeded to another. Garry felt a pain in his arm, and yet another petal was eaten. Ib felt a pain as she finished the shelf she was looking through.

_Thirteen...*Chomp* twelve...*Chomp* Eleven... *Chomp* Ten..._

Garry started to freak out and began to look through and rip out three books at a time. Ib stopped looking through the books, but looking at the titles. Anything that looked as if it might have something to do with food, she looked through.

_Ten...*chomp* nine... *chomp* eight... *chomp* seven..._

Ib felt like one of her fingers were torn off, but she refused to stop. Garry ignored the pain and proceeded to his sixth shelf. Ib kept scanning the titles... _Guertena's Works... Infinite... Fire from water... Alive from ashes... Roman culture..._ She grabbed Roman culture and looked through it, hoping to find some Roman food or something.

_Seven... *chomp* six... *chomp* five... *chomp* four..._

Ib couldn't tolerate the maddening pain within every part of her body. She dropped the book on Roman culture, and spotted _Greek R__ecipes. _This had to be the one. With every ounce of strength that she had, she reached for the book , grabbed it, but then collapsed on the floor. Garry was madly throwing books every which way as he ran to his tenth shelf. But he noticed he didn't hear anything else besides his own breathing.

_*Chomp* three..._

Garry had a bit trouble of breathing, but then rushed over to Ib.

"IB!"

_*Chomp* two..._

Garry collapsed while he was running over, because the agonizing pain spread through every single vein in his body. He could no longer stand. He looked to see what Ib was holding. _Greek Recipes. _He took the book and threw it with all his might to the lips.

"Huh." The lips said, "Is that food? Give me that food." Garry crawled over and opened the book. He opened to a page with some sort of noodles. He ripped it out and put it to the lips. The lips crunched and crinkled it.

"This...tasty. Go through my mouth." It said, and opened its mouth, and Garry noticed the cover over the rose was gone. Garry managed to stand up and get the rose out of the container. He then kneeled down to Ib. She was still breathing. He gave a sigh of relief, picked her up, and took her through the mouth. There was a small room with a light blue vase. He put the rose into the vase, and after a minute, he felt much better. He counted all fifteen petals, and took the rose back from the vase.

"Garry?" Ib said, waking up. Garry kneeled down to her.

"It's okay, we made it out." He said. He helped her get to her feet. He looked around the room, and saw a key on the table. He walked over and put it in his pocket.

"Let's go." Ib said, and slid her hand in Garry's. They went back through both doors and proceeded to the large room. They went through the next door.

Through the next door, there was a single bookshelf with the books in perfect alignment. But there was one book missing. Garry and Ib looked around the room, but there was nothing but the shelf.

"Garry, I think we should look in the other rooms to see if there's anything there." Ib said.

"You're right." Garry said, and they went out the door and in another. There were many bookshelves around and a painting on the wall. Ib suddenly knew what had to be done.

"I think we need to put a specific book in that shelf." Ib said, "But the question is, which one?"

"Oh, I get it." Garry said and scanned the shelves, "We should probably go back to see if there is any pattern of any sort."

"Yeah." Ib agreed, and they went back to the other room. Ib and

Garry looked at the books and tried to find a pattern. Sadly, it wasn't anything too easy like alphabetical order or difficulty level.

"I honestly have no idea. It just looks as if they put a bunch of random books on the shelf." Garry said. Ib was silent, and looked at the book before the empty space. _The Book of Death._ What was this? Curious, Ib pulled the book off the shelf and started to read. Garry didn't notice, and he kept looking at the titles.

"Ib, I really don't see anything." Silence. Ib was staring into the words of the _Book of Death_, and she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She rubbed her eyes and tried not to fall over.

"Ib?" Silence.

"Ib!" He said, and shook her. Her eyes were about to close shut. He quickly shut the book he was reading. There was a small thud as the book was closed, and Ib snapped to reality.

"Huh?" She said. Garry sighed in relief.

"Don't read this book." He said and put the book back on the shelf where it was.

"Garry... what happened? The last thing I remember is we got a key..." Ib asked.

"You read that book... The _Book of Death_. I take this book wipes the life of whoever reads it." He said.

"Oh..." Ib said, "I remember. Can we go to the other room?" Ib asked.

"Yeah, sure." Garry said, as they went back to the other room. Ib inspected the shelves. Garry looked around and found a peculiar book at the end of a shelf. _Book of Life._ He was curious, and leaned against the shelf and opened it.

_I would write and put the key to immortality in this very book,_

_but everyone wants to live forever. I would get killed and bombarded _

_with too many questions and accusations. I fear none of you will be_

_able to accomplish it. The only way to get to immortality is to read the book_

_that brings_ death.

The rest of the book was blurry, and Garry didn't know if it was his mind that was making it blurry, or if it was indeed, strangely misconfigured and blurry. Somehow Garry thought he saw the words move, and jump to another, but he couldn't make out any letters.

"Garry?" Ib said, snapping Garry out of this strange state. He closed the book and decided he didn't like that strange feeling.

"Yeah, Ib?" He replied.

"I think that one goes on the shelf."

"Which one?"

"The one you're holding."

"Hm?" He looked down at the cover and there were only three words, " _The book of life"_ in silver print on a completely white cover.

"We can try it." He said. They made their way to the other room, and he placed it next to the book of death. Suddenly, there was a crash in the other room.

"What was that?" Asked Ib.

"Wait..." Garry said, and found a key on the highest shelf that hadn't been there before. He put that in his pocket, too.

"Okay. Let's check out that other room." He said, and they went into the other room. All the bookshelves were knocked over and there were four paintings where the bookshelves once stood. There was a paper in the front of the room.

IF YOU BREAK ME I'LL NOT STOP WORKING, IF YOU CAN TOUCH ME, MY WORK IS DONE. WHAT AM I?

It read. Garry observed the paintings. There was a picture of a heart, titled "Heart", a painting of angel wings and a halo, titled "Hope", a painting of a man smoking, titled, "Addiction", and a painting of tissues, titled, "Sickness". Next to all the paintings was a button.

"So... Ib, what do you think?" Garry asked Ib.

"Hmmm..." Ib thought and eyed the paintings.

"I think Addiction and Sickness follow it." Ib said, "Because if you cure a disease, you'll still get sick. Same with addiction."

"Yeah... And I think addiction kind of follows the second part." Garry said. He climbed up the back of the bookshelf and Ib stepped up behind him. Ib stepped forward and pushed the button. There was a low rumble from the bookshelf underneath them.

"Ib!" Garry said and quickly pulled Ib off. The bookshelf sprang to life and smacked the bare wall, and sat back down.

"That was close..." Ib said, and eyed the shelf, "We could've become a pancake."

"I like pancakes." Garry said, "Anyways, lets get back to the riddle. If it's not addiction... do you think its Sickness?"

"I'm not sure, but lets take our time... We don't want to press the wrong button again." Ib said.

"I don't think its hope..." Garry concluded, "If you break, or lose hope, it won't come back unless you want it to."

"Yeah..." Ib agreed, "And if you break a heart, you're dead. Of course it won't keep working." Ib said.

"Wait no... If someone's heart is broken, like their emotional heart, their real heart will keep going..." Garry said.

"Ohh. And I think that makes more sense than sickness." Ib said.

"So, is Heart our final answer?"

"I guess so." He climbed up with Ib following, and pushed the button. He pulled Ib off just in case. There was another rumbling, but this time the shelf stood up slowly. And on the shelf was a key.

"Ah. How nice." Garry said and grabbed the key and put it in his pocket. Together, the two left the room and entered the next door down.

* * *

**This chapter was also quite fun to write. And I spelled write right this time. :D I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope the Book of death reference to witch's house wasn't too much. Feel free to tell me if it was. Please if you would, leave a review of what you think, (All criticism appreciated), and make sure to follow and favorite! Thanks for reading! **


	7. A deadly encounter

**And I'm back with another chapter! :]**

Ib and Garry walked into the next room. The room looked much like a cafeteria at school; there were big tables everywhere and a serving place. But one thing: there was no food, or people. Ib looked around the large room, to see if the key was in plain sight. But of course, there was nothing at all. Ib looked around and wondered if they should enter the kitchen. It wouldn't hurt to, right?

"Garry, maybe we should check the kitchen," Ib said and turned to Garry.

"Yeah, I guess so," Garry said. Garry pushed open the kitchen door, and delicious scents filled their noses. There were plates with food on the table in the middle of the room, and around that table were counters with kitchen utensils. There was a window to give the food to the serving people. There was a door, but it was locked. And here's what: the food actually smelled good compared to normal cafeteria food.

"Ooh! Macaroons!" Garry said, reaching for the plate.

"Garry!" Ib shouted before he touched it.

"Oh yes, sorry. What am I saying? For all we know this food could be poisonous!" Garry said. He made it to the back of the room, and there was a note.

GOOD THINGS ARE FOUND TOGETHER. WHEN BAD THINGS ARE FOUND, THEY KILL.

It said. Ib pondered for a minute, and then Garry spoke up.

"So they are saying the key, which I'm taking as a good thing, is found with something good." He said. Ib pondered it a little more, and thought she knew.

"Cakes are good, I'm assuming. So maybe the key is inside a cake...?" Ib said, hoping she was right.

"I guess you're right. But which cake? It does say, "when bad things are found, they kill"... so if we eat the wrong one, we die." Garry said, starting to get this.

"Wait, can't we just use our hands?" Ib asked. Garry shrugged.

"Don't know. Let's see." He put his hands into the cake, and dug around, trying to feel something metal. "I guess we can." Ib looked to the macaroons, but skipped them. She went over to the pumpkin pie and dug through. She didn't feel anything. She felt through the whole pie, and then decided to move on.

"Um, Garry? Are there any napkins or something?" Ib asked, and rose her messy hands.

"Apparently not..." He was digging through his second one. Ib moved on and messily dug through a marble cake. She felt around, from the tip of the pan to the other, and there was nothing hard. Garry finished the cake he was working on and went to the door.

"Hey, Ib, I think we should see if there are any napkins in the other room, because it's kind of gross mixing all these cakes together..." He said. Ib nodded, and Garry turned the knob on the door. But the door didn't open. He looked confused, and then tried the other door, and it was still locked. From the other door, someone descending the stairs could be heard. Ib and Garry froze in fear, and then made a dash for the table of sweets. Ib quickly glanced at the note, and there was a bloody handprint beside it. Steps were heard. Ib and Garry smashed the pies and sweets in an insane rush of adrenaline. Ib ran to the macaroons and smashed them and felt something hard hit her hand. But there were three keys for some reason.

"I GOT IT!" She screamed anxiously and they heard the turning of the doorknob. In a maddening panic, Ib ran to the door and unlocked it, then pocketed the other keys. Garry ran right through when it opened, and he grabbed Ib's hand. Garry didn't want to see what was behind that door. The ran and ran, they exited the lunchroom place and ran through the closest door. They could hear footsteps behind them, and Garry ran every which way with Ib coming behind him. But through that door was a long hallway with paintings on either side. Garry and Ib sprinted through, just to hear glass shatter and have paintings coming after them. At the end of the hallway, there was a platform with a key on it. Ib dove and grabbed it and put it in her pocket, but there was one problem. There was a dead end. Extremely scared, Ib and Garry slowly turned around, and heard a door open. Glass was everywhere, and half-women-half paintings were arising. But Ib gasped at what was in front of the door.

"Mary..." Garry said, frightened. In front of the door at the end of the hall was a short girl with long blond hair. But her eyes were gone and blood was leaking from her mouth, and she had a knife in hand.

"Ghi...du...meh...su..." Nothing but gibberish escaped her lips. "Ko...pe...ve...ni..." Every time she opened her mouth, more and more blood crept out.

"TUH...GHE...FUR...EH...FUR!" She raised her voice and screamed out the syllables of gibberish. For some reason, all the paintings were still on the ground, and not chasing Garry nor Ib. But then, Mary let out a scream of agony, and ran towards Garry getting ready to stab him multiple times.

"Garry!" Ib cried out and punched Mary as hard as she could. Mary paused, and turned to Ib. Ib was paralyzed in fear, and couldn't move at all. She heard a flick, and then Marry went flying to the hallway, thanks to Garry's fist. He fired up his lighter and jabbed it at her, and she caught fire. Black ashes were consuming her body, and all the paintings were going mad.

"Run!" Garry shouted and they ran down the hallway. Ib tripped and fell, and a painting bit her ankle, ripping her handkerchief off, and she cried out in pain.

"Ib!" Garry shouted and swung Ib to the doorway. "Leave this room now! I'll be out in a minute!" Garry yelled, and Ib didn't want to leave without Garry. But she did as told, and took a look back before she went through the door into the large room. Garry went to the painting that had Ib's handkerchief in its mouth. Garry felt being bit and scratched by paintings, and the tried to fight them off. He punched the one in the face, and it spat out the handkerchief. He grabbed it and made a mad dash for the door. He went through, but then felt a little sick.

"Garry!" Ib cried and went to him.

"Here you...go" He said and fell over on the ground.

"Garry! Garry!" Ib said and shook him. There were minor wounds all over his face, and a few rips in his clothes. She saw the rose sticking out of his pocket, but it had fourteen petals. He was still breathing hard. Her handkerchief was in his hand.

"You didn't have to Garry..." She said in a shaky voice. Her ankle was still bleeding, because the painting had ripped open the wound by biting in the exact same spot the palate knife had gotten her. She carefully put the handkerchief around her ankle, and looked to Garry. He was now sprawled out on the ground, and his eye twitched. It opened slowly.

"Ib." He said, sat up and rubbed his head. "Anyways, shall we continue?" He got up to his feet, and pain flew through his legs.

"Ow.." He said. Ib got up next to him, and they slowly walked to the next room. There was nothing but a bookshelf, a painting, and a light blue vase in the middle of the room. Ib placed the purple rose into the vase, and it regained its petal. Garry felt much better after a minute, and got up. He took the rose form the vase and carefully put it back in his pocket.

"Well, we have all six keys right?" Ib asked, feeling in her pocket. "I have three." Garry felt in his pocket.

"I have three as well." Garry said, taking them out. "Alright! Let's go!" They exited that room and went to the last door. There was a single big lock on the door, and Garry and Ib took out their keys. One by one, they turned each one in the lock, and then the lock finally opened.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter guys! Remember to review, favorite and follow!**


	8. Bringing Colors

**Hey guys! I'm bored and ready to write once more!**

They opened the door, and came to a small corridor with three unlighted lamps and four doors. There was a note on the wall.

BRING COLOR IN THREE ROOMS

The note read. Ib was kind of confused, but Garry proceeded to the first room and Ib followed. It looked like a child's room, a bit younger than Ib. The walls were baby blue and had rainbows on them. There were piles of stuffed animals, and a small bed at the side. Garry looked at the pile of stuffed animals, and Ib went to the bed. There was a small lump under the sheets. Ib pulled of the sheets, to reveal a pink bunny.

"Garry... what's this doing here?" She asked, holding up the bunny. Garry turned around, and then let out a scream."

"EEIIIIK! No more dolls! PLEASE..." He said. Ib shrugged and tossed it back on the bed. Ib looked to another corner and there were small toys and paints plopped in the corner of the room.

"Maybe we paint the bed?" Ib suggested, because the sheets were a plain white.

"It's worth a try." Garry said, and grabbed a paintbrush. Together, they painted the bed spread a nice baby pink with rainbows. The doll laughed and smiled then ran out of the room. Ib and Garry went out of the room to see one of the lamps were lighted.

"Did we do it?" Ib asked.

"I guess so." Garry said, and they entered the next door. It looked like some kind of church, as they were many chairs around, a stage and a podium. Ib looked around and saw a piano and a microphone. But on one of the seats was the blue disturbing doll.

"We're being watched..." Garry said, uneasy. Ib climbed up the stage and looked at the organ. Ib climbed up the stage and looked at the piano.

"Do you know how to play?" Garry asked Ib.

"No, but I've always wanted to." Ib said.

"I started learning when I was four." Garry said, "I wonder if its safe to play..." He opened the lid on the top, and there was nothing but normal things to be in the piano. Garry put his hands on the keys and was about to play.

"Wait..." Ib said, "It might be a trap..."

"Oh... its not worth the risk." Garry said, "Let's look around a bit more. Ib looked around and under the chairs, not looking for anything specific, and found something peeking out under the rug.

"Garry," She said, "I think I found something."

"Yeah?" He said and came over to where she was crawling. He lifted the carpet and there was a piece of paper sticking out from under a strange square door. He hulled open the door and there was more paper under it.

"What is it?" Ib asked.

"I think... Its music." He grabbed the stack of papers and closed the door. Ib then put the carpet back over it. The two went back to the piano, and Garry placed the sheet music on the piano. Nothing happened.

"So... we have to play it?" Garry asked and sat on the bench.

"There's not much of another option..." Ib said. Garry spread out the music and inspected it for a second, and then began to play. He played it well, and Ib thought that it was a beautiful song. When he reached the end of the song with one final chord, there was a rattling sound from inside the piano. His finger slipped, for he was startled, and hit down hard on a key, but no sound came out. After that was dead silence.

"Erm..." He said and stood up. "Maybe we check in here...?"

"I think so." Ib said, and Garry opened up the lid for a second time. All the strings and hammers were covered in a thick red paint, and on top there was a paintbrush smothered in red paint. Garry grabbed the brush and closed the lid.

"So, um, what's there to paint red here?" He wondered.

"Let's look." Ib said and started looking for uncolored items. But everything seemed to be colored the right colors.

"Maybe there's a hint in one of the other room?" Garry thought aloud. He went to the door, but it was locked. Typical. "Well, we're on our own."

Garry looked around, he looked under the stage, behind chairs, but there was still nothing. Ib kept looking, and then noticed her tie thingy was a dull grey instead of red.

"Garry! I know what it is." She said. But there was no reply.

"Garry?" He was looking under the stage, and it seemed he was ignoring her. She reached into her pocket, and felt paper. She pulled out the paper, and it was a small note.

ONCE YOU LOSE YOUR COLOR, YOU WILL ? TO EXIST.

It said. Ib didn't know one of the words. Whatever it said, it couldn't be good. She then felt she was being torn from her body, she was light headed and started to have trouble breathing. She cried out to Garry, but couldn't be heard.

"Hey Ib, I don't see much. Have you found anything?" Garry asked. There was no answer.

"Ib?" He turned around, and saw the pale girl collapse.

"Ib!" He cried and ran to her. He immediately checked the rose in his pocket. All fifteen petals. If so, then what was wrong? She was going white she was so pale. Then the brush slid off of his hands, and formed a red blob on her skirt. Some of her color returned.

"Oh! Isn't your uniform supposed to be red?" He thought aloud and realized what to do. He painted the tie and the outside of the skirt. Ib's eyes flickered open. Garry took a breath of relief.

"...Garry?" Ib said, relieved she was alive.

"It's okay now." He said, and he pulled her off of the ground. Garry went back to the door, and it opened this time. Another candle was lit in the small room.

"Alright, let's continue." Garry said and opened the next door. There was a simple painting at the end, and a paintbrush and colors.

"Well, this doesn't seem too hard. He picked up the paints and the brush. He looked at the painting. It was of two roses, and they swirled together in the wind. One rose was red, and the other was a dull grey.

"What do you think we need to paint the other one?"Ib asked Garry. He thought for a bit, then looked at the paints he had. There was purple, blue, orange, and yellow.

"I'm not sure... honestly." Garry said. "But maybe blue, because it is closest to cyan, which is red's complimentary color. Also because, I don't see a green here." Ib had no clue what he was talking about, but she let him carry on.

"Or maybe yellow or orange, because yellow and orange roses exist. What do you think, Ib?" Ib shrugged.

"I think blue. But you're choice is probably more accurate than mine." Ib said.

"Well, I think you're right." Garry said, and soaked the paintbrush in blue paint. With graceful strokes, Garry painted the grey rose a bright and bold blue. Ib smiled at this painting, as it gave her a warm feeling, and then they both headed back to the door. Garry opened the door, and then immediately slammed it shut when he saw a girl with purple hair behind it.

"What's the matter?" Ib asked. She mustn't of seen it. Garry didn't reply and listened closely. He didn't hear footsteps, or breathing except for his and Ib's. He opened the door slowly one more time. But no one was there this time. He and Ib quietly stepped into the hall. The lamp was ignited. They walked over to the last door, and it was unlocked. But when they turned the doorknob, they heard a door open behind them. Garry whipped his head around to see a giant disturbing doll leaking a red substance. And it chased them. Garry screamed and went through the door with Ib behind him. This room looked like a greenhouse, as there were flowers and trees planted everywhere. Garry honestly didn't care where he was going. He just wanted to get away from that doll. He didn't notice he had stumbled, and he and Ib fell over into a big lake at the end of the room.

Ib tried to scream, but she couldn't. She finally saw what was real: the dolls. And with that thing chasing them, she couldn't not be afraid. Then Garry and her slipped into the water. The water looked bottomless, or at least Ib couldn't see the bottom. They were sinking fast, but there was still no bottom in sight. At least she was holding onto Garry's hand, unlike last time. She was running low on air,and accidentally gulped down a mouthful of water in attempt to get air. It didn't help. The foul water burned her throat and everything went black.

Garry awoke in a long hallway. Thank goodness Ib was still holding tightly to his hand. Garry looked around, and saw some paintings, but it was a good thing they didn't jump out. Ib soon woke up and they were ready to continue.

* * *

**You: AHHH! What's with the short chapter? **

**Me: Sorry! I'm running low on ideas! Any suggestions for this fanfiction would be great! I can't guarantee that I'll use all of them, but please please PLEASE leave a review of something that could happen! I already have the last few chapters planned out, but it's way too early to bring that up yet. So GET REVIEWING! **


End file.
